


Когда тебя нет

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Star Trek, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: То Рождество было самым запоминающимся в жизни Стайлза. Он каждую грёбанную секунду ощущал себя любимым, нужным, важным. Дерек проникал в Стайлза, вплавлялся в Стайлза, делал их одним целым. Они были неразрывны, они не существовали друг без друга, они…Дерека больше не было на Энтерпрайз.





	Когда тебя нет

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

От зелёных строчек уже рябило в глазах. Пальцы еле заметно подрагивали, не в силах справится с неожиданным напряжением. Стайлз всё так же продолжал вглядываться в мелкие символы на экране и абсолютно не воспринимал окружающую его действительность.

— Может, ты хотя бы поспишь? — заботливый голос лучшего друга пробивался к сознанию Стайлза с большим трудом, поэтому он отреагировал не сразу.

— Скотт, это слишком важно, чтобы оставлять на потом, — не желая больше отвлекаться на пустяки, Стайлз поднял указательный палец, жестом призывая не беспокоить его хотя бы минуту.

Начальник медслужбы раздражённо выдохнул и покачал головой.

Он не мог смотреть на то, как Стайлз гоняет себя до полного изнеможения. Дни и ночи тот не отходит от компьютера, постоянно что-то вбивая в строку команд. Скотт и рад бы чем-нибудь помочь, но он попросту ничего не смыслит в компьютерах. Вот касалось бы дело здоровья гуманоидов, да вообще любых живых существ, то он тут же сделал бы всё от него зависящее, а так…

— Слушай, но ведь это не дело — изматывать себя до нервного истощения, пытаясь найти ответ! — Скотт пытался сдерживаться, но это продолжалось слишком долго, чтобы основательно съесть всё имеющееся в запасе судового врача терпение.

Стайлз резко прекратил печатать, так же резко разворачиваясь к Скотту лицом. Сотрудник научного отдела выглядел так, словно не спал несколько лет. Голубой цвет форменки оттенял синие круги под глазами. Вихрастые пряди сейчас выглядели слишком сальными, грязными. И вообще лицо Стайлза было такое уставшее, что у Скотта зачесались руки сейчас же схватить гипошприц.

— Скотт, ты же понимаешь, что это важно, — серьёзное выражение глаз давало чёткое представление, что всё сказанное здесь абсолютно не имеет никакого отношения к шуткам. Господи, да какие тут вообще могут быть шутки — Стайлз похож на ходячий труп!

— Я понимаю, но так же я понимаю, что, угробив себя до состояния мумии, ты точно никому не сможешь помочь, — Скотт просто устал ходить вокруг да около, поэтому решительно подошёл ближе к Стайлзу. — Сейчас ты всё же приляжешь хотя бы на два часа, а потом, после того, как немного поешь, сможешь продолжить.

— Это невозможно! — вспылив, Стайлз стукнул кулаком по столу и встал со своего стула. Скотт, за прошедшие несколько дней привыкший к таким вспышкам агрессии, даже не шелохнулся.

— Пару часов погоды не сделают, к тому же у нас на борту достаточно специалистов, чтобы продолжить твои исследования без тебя на время твоего сна, — отступать было бы верхом идиотизма, оставалось только гнуть свою линию. — Серьёзно, Стайлз, просто дай себе маленькую передышку. В том состоянии, в котором ты находишься сейчас, от тебя не слишком много толку.

— Да что ты в этом понимаешь, — сокрушённо отозвался Стайлз, всё же послушно выключая компьютер и укладываясь на койку. — Всё, видишь, я уже лёг!

— Вот и отлично, — довольный успехом, Скотт кивнул. — Спокойных пару минут!

— И тебе того же, — Стайлз прикрыл глаза, уже не видя, что Скотт посмотрел на него с беспокойством и капелькой нежности в карих глазах, прежде чем покинуть его каюту.

В голове всё ещё продолжали скакать какие-то числа, знаки и символы, из-за чего отключиться сразу не получалось. Стайлз повернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом. Оно было совсем тонкое — скорее покрывало, чем полноценный плед, но Стайлзу нравилось.

Руки сами собой нащупали крохотные вышитые символы на обратной стороне, пальцы мягко скользнули по шероховатым выступам.  
«Стайлзу, чтобы лучше спал»…

— Даже не думай смеяться! — брови чуть нахмурены, взгляд предостерегающий, но Стайлз не в силах сдержать маленький смешок. — Стайлз!

— Прости-прости, — он поднимает руки в знак капитуляции и, всё так же усмехаясь, нежно гладит маленькую вышитую строчку. — Но серьёзно, «чтобы лучше спал»?! Это же просто тихий литературный ужас, из-за которого у лейтенанта Блэйк волосы бы дыбом встали!

— Ты не представляешь себе, какой это ад — вышивать на таком плотном материале, — нехарактерно для себя пожаловался Дерек. — Поэтому меня не хватило на полное слово.

— То есть ты хотел написать не «спал», а… — Стайлз пытливо вглядывался в лицо Дерека, не давая ему уйти от ответа.

— «Спалось», — сдался Дерек, роняя голову на подушку в порыве стыда. А Стайлз засмеялся так громко, что у него вдруг заболело горло.

— Ты не выдержал пытки иголкой, — сквозь слёзы подвёл он итог и уткнулся носом в шею так и не поднявшегося с кровати Дерека. — Да ладно, это всё равно безумно мило.

Ответом ему были чуть покрасневшие уши и псевдо недовольное бурчание в подушку.

— Спасибо за самый замечательный подарок на Рождество, — шепнул Стайлз и, забравшись руками под Дерека, крепко обнял его.

Они тогда долго и нежно занимались любовью на этой самой постели. Дерек держал его взглядом, не позволяя ни на секунду закрыть глаза. Вся комната пропахла потом, было жарко, но очень уютно. Их кожа была липкой, скользкой, и никого это не волновало.

То Рождество было самым запоминающимся в жизни Стайлза. Он каждую грёбанную секунду ощущал себя любимым, нужным, важным. Дерек проникал в Стайлза, вплавлялся в Стайлза, делал их одним целым. Они были неразрывны, они не существовали друг без друга, они…

Дерека больше не было на Энтерпрайз.

На душе вдруг сделалось ужасно гадко. Стайлз закусил губу и с удивлением почувствовал, что вот-вот готов разрыдаться, как девчонка. Усилием воли прогнав непрошенные слёзы, он сильнее закутался в одеяло и приказал телу отдохнуть. Скотт сказал надо поспать, поэтому он должен поспать.

Сон был размытым, нечётким. Стайлз ощущал чужие поцелуи на руках, ключицах, груди. Его тесно прижимали к себе сильные и мужественные руки. Стайлз чувствовал себя таким защищённым, таким спокойным.

— Лейтенант Стилински, научный отдел вызывает лейтенанта Стилински, — едва услышав искажённый голос Лидии Мартин, Стайлз подскочил с кровати и подбежал к интеркому.

— Стилински слушает.

— Стайлз, мы обнаружили структуру лучей, не позволяющих проникнуть на планету, — отчиталась девушка, даже не прося Стайлза пройти в лабораторию. Тот уже шёл туда, стараясь передвигаться как можно быстрее.

Это была единственная хорошая новость за всё время пребывания на орбите этой чёртовой планеты. Грёбанный Кастор III!

А ведь всё начиналось так невинно! Обычная рутинная миссия по установлению размеров залежей дилитиевых кристаллов. Зачем учёным было необходимо сопровождение охраны? На планете обитали не самые дружелюбные хищники, которые, правда, были весьма пугливы. Всё это значилось в отчётах, поэтому никто даже предположить не мог…

Сперва пропала возможность пользоваться фазером. Это было не слишком важным, потому что отпугивать животных можно было и с помощью подручных материалов, обнаруженных на планете. Следующим тревожным звоночком стала невозможность просканировать скалистую местность, которая простиралась на достаточно обширную площадь Кастора III. Научников это не остановило, и они пошли изучать рельеф изнутри, залезая в тёмно-синие пещеры и осматривая структуру горных пород.

Потом к десанту неожиданно направилось огромное стадо местных грызунов, глауза, чем-то похожих на змею, льва и хомячка вместе взятых. Они совершенно не разбирали дороги, поэтому всем членам десанта пришлось срочно прятаться в тех самых пещерах.

И вслед за этим произошло резонансное явление, повлекшее за собой обвал. Таким образом, вся группа высадки была забаррикадирована внутри горы, не имея ни каких шансов выбраться оттуда своими силами.

Финальным аккордом стала невозможность транспортировки десанта из-за грёбанного излучения этих хреновых гор. Стайлз, как и все члены научного отдела, тут же принялись выяснять состав и природу возникновения лучей. Они занимались этим на протяжении трёх дней и до сих пор не находили выхода. Теперь же, кажется, у них появилась надежда.

— Мистер Стилински, вот показания сенсоров, — лейтенант Тейт сунула Стайлзу падд с результатами исследований. — Мы уже предполагаем создание возможных нейтрализующих лучей.

— Отлично, — загоревшись новой надеждой, Стайлз почувствовал, как в нём открывается второе дыхание. Усталость сошла на нет, он снова был готов просиживать часы в лаборатории, чтобы хоть как-то помочь застрявшему на планете десанту. — Тогда за дело!

Ещё пара часов прошла в напряжённом шуме научного отдела, не было слышно ни одного беззаботного разговора, все были сосредоточенны на задании. Необходимо было выяснить всё в самые кратчайшие сроки, иначе весь десант рисковал попросту умереть от обезвоживания.

— Да! Есть! Наконец-то! — голос Лиама заставил всех присутствующих в лаборатории подпрыгнуть на месте.

— Чёрт тебя дери, что произошло? — не отвлекаясь от показаний на компьютере, недовольно спросил Стайлз. Его исследования почти вошли в финальную фазу. Осталось только…

— Я смог определить, как нам обойти эти лучи! Я смог! — Лиам улыбался во все тридцать два зуба, тыча пальцем в экран. — Все сюда, я сейчас всё расскажу!

После пары минут разговоров и обсуждений, стратегия спасения была придумана. Оставалось только реализовать её на деле.

Стайлз жутко нервничал. Он ходил кругами по транспортаторной, что-то бормотал себе под нос и пытался взять себя в руки. Скотт был здесь же, следил за другом тревожным взглядом, но не предпринимал попыток остановить Стайлза. Ему, видимо, осточертело сидеть на месте, а теперь, когда до спасения группы высадки оставалось всего ничего, нетерпение друга можно было понять.

— Начинаем транспортацию, всем приготовиться! — крикнул кто-то из техников. Все в комнате тут же насторожились.

Не прошло и пяти секунд, как на платформе материализовались все члены группы высадки. Все до единого.

Стайлз стоял на месте, не в силах поверить, что всё уже закончилось. Вот он Дерек — живой, здоровый, совсем не ранен. Немного устал, но это поправимо.

— Стайлз, — каким-то слишком сломленным голосом произнёс Дерек, подходя к Стайлзу и крепко обнимая его.

Облегчение, прошедшее по телу импульсом, мгновенно заставило Стайлза расслабить плечи и полностью раствориться в родных объятиях. Дерек уткнулся ему в шею, а сам Стайлз беспрестанно водил руками по спине Дерека, боясь, что тот сейчас раствориться и окажется всего лишь плодом воображения.

— Я здесь, тише, — нежно шепнул Дерек на ухо, проводя рукой по щеке Стайлза, и он только в этот момент заметил, что плачет. Усмехнувшись, он тепло взглянул в глаза своего возлюбленного.

— Чтобы ты ещё раз заставил меня так волноваться! Я тебе ноги вырву! — Стайлз с силой пихнул Дерека в грудь, но тот не отстранился, лишь взъерошил волосы и привлёк ещё ближе.

Теперь можно было не волноваться. Теперь все снова были там, где и должны — дома. Пускай даже домом был космический корабль класса конституция ЮСС Энтерпрайз.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
